<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronicles of Elarion by Iceblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387985">Chronicles of Elarion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceblossom/pseuds/Iceblossom'>Iceblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celtic Mythology &amp; Folklore, Chinese Mythology &amp; Folklore, F/M, Folklore, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Mythology References, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, based some of these off of other cultures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceblossom/pseuds/Iceblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chronicles of Elarion is a book bound with all of the stories, poems, and tales from the ancient days of the Human Kingdoms. In this book, you will find detailed summaries and stories of kings, queens, princes and princesses, noble warriors, and the gods above them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Immortal White Snake - Evenere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! before you start reading, please remember this:</p><p>you may have read my ongoing book "Aftermath." if you have, then you'll know that i headcanon that humans had names of their surroundings instead of the typical human names they have now. so don't be confused when you see that someone has the name "Rock" or "Stream" or something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once, long, long ago, in the swampy marshes of Evenere, lived an incredibly talented healer by the name of Frog. Frog had realized his talent at an early age, as he was gifted by the gods to have the unordinary control of deciding who lives and who dies. </p><p>Despite having the talent to heal almost anyone, Frog was at a loss for words. The peasant had recently opened up his new medicinal shop to treat those in need and make a living for himself, however, bought the shop from his previous employer who had sold Frog rotten old medicine and herbs. </p><p>A plague had swept through the land. By the hour, more and more people were coming to his shop to hopefully buy a cure to save themselves and the ones they loved the most. While the panicking in the village grew bigger, Frog’s wife, Eunectes, devised a recipe and a potion to use the rotten herbs and dried-up medicine for a new medicine, one that could save all the village’s people.</p><p>Eunectes’s concoction saved many lives and worked almost the instant any ill people ingested it. The new medicine worked so well that Frog’s old employer bought some of the medicine to save his own family from the sickness. </p><p>Very shortly after, a monk by the name of Toad visited Frog while Eunectes was away. Toad told Frog that a demon was living in his house, and it was Eunectes. Frog laughed at this and told off the monk, who kept insisting. Toad told Frog that to prove the monk’s point, that he should serve realgar wine on the fifth day of the fifth month because a demon’s powers were weakest and Eunectes would show her true form. If Eunectes wasn’t a demon, however, then the wine wouldn’t hurt her. Frog brushed off the monk and returned to his home.</p><p>As the months turned into days, Frog worked up the courage to give Eunectes the wine despite his wavering faith in the monk. During the spring festival, he gave his wife a cup of the wine and once the wine touched Eunectes’s throat, she dropped it and rushed off to their bedroom saying that she felt feverish. Frog quickly prepared a bit of Eunectes’s own medicine just in case another spark of the plague was showing itself and went to their bedroom as soon as possible. </p><p>Instead of seeing his beloved wife, however, Frog was greeted with the sight of a massive white snake with a bloody tongue curled up in his bed. He dropped the cupful of medicine in fright, and dropped to the floor, dead from the shock. </p><p>When Eunectes woke up a few hours later in her human form, she realized what had happened, with her heart set on bringing her husband back to life. Eunectes was an immortal white snake with godly powers who had become a human to improve the lives of her and her husband. Sadly, her magic was not powerful enough to bring Frog back, so she had one more idea to help her husband. </p><p>Above the dense clouds of the swamps, lived an old man who guarded an herb. This herb had the power to keep people alive for a long time and bring somebody back from the dead. </p><p>Summoning all of her godly power, Eunectes rode up above on a cloud that she had brought down, up to the rainy top of the sky. She then walked up and down the treacherous stormy clouds until she came to a place that was marked “Beyond Mortals” over a sliver bridge. On the other side of the bridge, the Old Man’s followers, a crane, and a deer kept watch over the herb, keeping it safe from any trespassers. </p><p>With her shapeshifting abilities, Eunectes transformed into a monk and crossed over the bridge. She told the Old Man’s followers to tell the Old Man that she had come to invite him to a party for all the gods. The followers bowed and quickly left to do so. </p><p>Once they were gone, Eunectes took some leaves of the herb and quickly left the area. When the followers looked back at her, they realized that she had stolen the herbs and started to chase her. Eunectes quickly coughed up a magic ball and threw it at the deer, however, the crane was still following her. </p><p>Eunectes hurriedly put the herb under her tongue to keep it hidden, but the herb’s magic transformed her into her true form. The crane lunged at her from the sky, and grabbed her long white neck in its beak, ready to end Eunectes. Before the crane could do this, the Old Man appeared and rushed over.</p><p>He demanded to know why Eunectes would take his herb despite her being immortal. Eunectes explained all that had happened, and that she truly loved Frog despite being a demon. Although even if Frog rejected her now that he knew she was a demon, she would stop at nothing to bring back her one true love. </p><p>Eunectes and Frog had a karmic connection that dated back more than a thousand years. Eunectes had been a little snake when a beggar chose to almost kill her. A kind peasant had stopped the beggar and given him some food, then sent the beggar on his way. Frog was the peasant in one of his past lives, and the Old Man was struck by her compassion. He sent Eunectes on her way with the herb. </p><p>Eunectes quickly rode on her cloud all the way home, nervous and eager at the same time to revive Frog. When he breathed his next breath, his shocked, frozen expression became one of great love as he embraced his wife. Despite Eunectes being a demon, his love for her was unmatched by any.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ghost Boy (Duren)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once, when Duren was in its early days of formation, there lived a small family. A mother, a father, and their daughter, Amaryllis. They were among the most influential and affluent families of the time, having a large mansion located in the kingdom's capital, Berylgarten. </p><p>Alas, since the family was so influential, the mother and father never had time for Amaryllis. Whenever they had to leave for a business trip, they left their daughter in the care of her nursemaid, Parrot. Although, despite being with Parrot nearly all the time, Amaryllis noticed that her nursemaid always seemed downcast and sullen. </p><p>One day, while her parents were out for a few weeks, Amaryllis asked Parrot about her abstruse behavior to somehow abate it. </p><p>"Why are you so sad?" the little girl asked, her alacrity showing.</p><p>Parrot was touched by Amaryllis's soft heart. Allowing herself to be vulnerable with the girl, Parrot explained, "Oh, Amaryllis! It's my son. He's sick and dying, and I don't have enough money to support us or pay the apothecary to heal him."</p><p>Unable to do anything, Amaryllis left it at that.</p><p>Night fell. Both Amaryllis and Parrot were asleep, as Parrot's smaller room was connected to Amaryllis's by a door if the girl needed anything. A sound, a very small sound, awoke both of them. It was a small creaking noise, one that could have been made by any little animal.</p><p>But it wasn't. </p><p>Parrot quickly entered Amaryllis's room to make sure the girl was okay. Amaryllis was down by the cracked door leading out into the hall, watching something. Parrot knelt with the girl to guide her back into bed but saw a flicker of light out in the hallway. She looked out.</p><p>It was a boy. A boy, who was as pale as the moon, with a candle in his hand. He was ghostly pale. He was a ghost. Parrot had never seen the boy in her life. He flickered in and out of existence. </p><p>Carefully, he lifted a tile from the floor. He took something out of his pocket, and deposited it in the hole, then put the candle on the false tile. He then left. </p><p>"Parrot," whispered Amaryllis, "go see what it is."</p><p>Parrot tentatively opened the door, creeping on her tip-toes to the polished tile. Holding the candle in her hand, she lifted the tile. Down in the hole was a pouch full of gold coins, some spilling out of the bag. Amaryllis tilted her head at the hole, having followed her nursemaid.</p><p>"I'll get them," she said. "Then, you can use them to help your son!"</p><p>Parrot lowered the girl down into the hole. Amaryllis dropped down and gathered the bag and the spilled-out coins, and reached up for Parrot's hand once more. They put the tile back.</p><p>Over the next few days, the twosome stayed awake long enough to see the now-familiar dim light of the ghost boy and his candle shining outside of their rooms. And again and again, Parrot would lower Amaryllis down so she could collect the coins. And more and more, the ghost boy's candle grew smaller. By this time, Parrot had more than enough money to pay for the apothecary. </p><p>On the seventh night, everything played out just as it had the night before. Although this time, the candle was no more than a small stump, waiting to be extinguished. Parrot helped Amaryllis down into the hole, and the girl took all of the coins. </p><p>Suddenly, they dropped from Amaryllis's pocket. </p><p>"Oh," she said. "I'll get them." She dropped down from her maid's hand and started picking up the coins. </p><p>"Amaryllis," warned Parrot. "Hurry up. The candle is—"</p><p>The candle suddenly went out. Fumbling for the dark candle to light it again, she let go of the tile. When she finally found the candle, Parrot noticed that it was much too small to be lit again and that she had lost Amaryllis. </p><p>"Amaryllis?!" she called out, frantically. "Amaryllis?! Amaryllis, where are you?"</p><p>A faint, muffled cry: "Parrot? Where did you go? Light the candle again!"</p><p>Parrot was scarring her fingers, pulling up peices of the tiles to find her lost charge. It was no use. Amaryllis was gone.</p><p>Two weeks passed, and with them also came the return of Amaryllis's parents. When they entered their home, it was silent. No sounds came from anywhere, not even from the patio, where it was so nice. </p><p>"Amaryllis?" Amaryllis's mother called out. "Parrot?"</p><p>"Mommy!" A muffled sob echoed out very softly. The parents could hear crying now, along with sad pleads for help. They searched everywhere but were unable to find their daughter. So they had the house torn up, brick by brick, in hopes to find their child. It was no use. Two weeks had already passed. </p><p>When it came time to remove the flooring, one of the demolishers opened up the loose tile and called Amaryllis's parents over.</p><p>Amaryllis's bones were down in the hole, next to the bag of shiny, shimmering gold coins.</p><p>Since then, the house was renovated into a museum, which you can still visit overnight. And sometimes, you may just hear her cries for help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was based on SNARLED's telling of the story. the YouTube channel has a bunch of great myths and legends and ghost stories and is totally worth checking out</p><p>pt 2 of the last story is coming out next week! i'm thinking of a weekly update</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! </p><p>this story was based off the Chinese legend of (i'm assuming) the same name. i watched the TED-ed video on it, and there's a part 2!</p><p>my updating schedule seems to be every 2 weeks-1 month, so stay tuned for the updates!</p><p>the name "Eunectes" is part of the anaconda's scientific name, "Eunectes murinus", and I thought that i should give her a snake name because that's what she is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>